1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an illuminative vase-type scented ornamental decoration structure in which the vase-type decorative ornament has a plug with a hollow recess formed in the center that is fitted into a fastening section, a light emitting diode (LED) is positioned in the center of the receptacle and, furthermore, the bottom end of the LED extends to a circuit control board disposed on the exterior side of the receptacle; after the receptacle is fastened to the vase-type decorative ornament, the said LED is installed into the hollow recess of the plug and, furthermore, due to the creatively designed covering around the receptacle, the illumination of the LED is focused upward to achieve translucence, with the light refracted through the variegated linear contours of the vase-type decorative ornament; as such, the present invention also serves as an effective replacement for a lampstand or small evening light and, furthermore, the vase-type scented ornamental decoration of the invention herein is capable of enhancing the ambience of interior atmospheres.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Since roses inspire feelings of romance in most people, these flowers are often displayed on counters and tables in many restaurants and, furthermore, are usually placed next to a lampstand or small evening light to create a romantic atmosphere in dining areas. In western restaurants, since two patrons are seated at a single small table, the placement of both a lampstand and a rose greatly decreases the amount of usable space, occupying the table surface such that it inconveniences the dining consumers.
As for replacement flower-type decorations of aesthetic appearance now available, a type in current fashion is a miniature flower and vase scented ornamental decoration structure comprised of a vase-type ornamental decoration, a receptacle fastened to the lower extent of the vase-type ornamental decoration, and a stem inserted into the bottom end of the receptacle; however, since such conventional vase-type scented ornamental decoration lack an illumination function, they can only serve as decorative air fresheners and although the said vase-type scented ornamental decoration can be utilized for enhancing indoor environments, it cannot replace a lampstand or small evening light, or create a romantic atmosphere because of insufficient aesthetic qualities; in view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research, testing, and refinement that culminated in the successful development of the illuminative vase-type scented ornamental decoration structure of the present invention, which completely eliminates the various shortcomings of the conventional products and, furthermore, provides significantly greater practical functionality.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an illuminative vase-type scented ornamental decoration structure comprised of a translucent vase-type decorative ornament having a fastening section at the bottom end with internal threads tapped along the interior sides, a receptacle fastened onto the lower extent of the ornamental decoration, and a stem inserted in the bottom end of the receptacle; the vase-type decorative ornament has a plug with a hollow recess formed in the center that is fitted into the fastening section; a light emitting diode (LED) is positioned in the center of the receptacle and, furthermore, the bottom end of the LED extends to a circuit control board disposed on the exterior side of the receptacle; after the receptacle is fastened to the vase-type decorative ornament, the LED is installed into the hollow recess of the plug; due to the creatively designed covering around the receptacle, the illumination of the LED is focused upward to achieve translucence, with the light refracted through the variegated linear contours of the vase-type decorative ornament; as such, the present invention serves as an effective replacement for a lampstand or night light and, furthermore, the vase-type scented ornamental decoration of the invention herein is capable of enhancing interior atmospheres.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the structure, innovative features, functions, and practical objectives of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detail description of the preferred embodiments.